To Love Brothers
by MrsSeverusKiliBilboRonWeasley
Summary: Meldiriel Celebaggins is a hybrid, and an elven/hobbit princess who joins the dwarves on their epic quest to reclaim Erebor from the dragon Smaug... however the two dwarven brothers, capture her heart... only trouble unfolds... and which will she pick?
1. Chapter 1

**HI guys! Hope you enjoy the first chapter. As a note, Meldiriel is pronounced Mel-dear-ee-ell. I don't own the Hobbit or anything. HERE WE GO! Don't to forget to follow/fave and review!**

* * *

I raced up the winding road, hoping that I wasn't late. one of my greatest friends, the Wizard, Gandalf the Grey, had visited me a mere two days ago, telling me that I must journey to the Shire to meet with my kin, the great Thorin Oakenshield. There was to be ameetign for someting... the details had not been given to me.

I knocked on the green round door and it was opened by the most handsome dwarf I had ever seen. I almost fainted from shock. He grinned at me, and bowed. "Kili, at your service! I didn't know a woman was comign here!"

"You are Thorin's kin?"

"I am Kili, his nephew. Who are you?"

I smiled flirtily, nodding my head. "I am his kin also. My name is Meldiriel Celebaggins," I said as I stared longilgy into his eyes, which told tales of sorrow. "I'm the Princess of Bagend. Heir to Bilbo Baggins. King of Hobbiton. This is his house, my kin. My mother is an elf, the lady Galadriel. My father a Baggins. The mix made me a hybrid. I was born a dwarf. Princess of Lothorien and Hobbiton."

Kili bowed, kissing my long slender hand, and becoming instantly infatuated with my elven blooded beauty. "Princess Salty Spring... You are the mist beautiful woman I have ever seen."

I was flattered and wanted to faint. Even though he had completley screwed up my name. The elvish accent didn't quit project through the hard gravel like words of drwarvish. But that was okay! I was fluent in elvish, dwarvish, man, and hobbit. My mother had been trying to teach me orc but it was very hard.

I batted my chestnut eyes at him, tossing my long chocolate curls over my shoulder. My heart was being fast behind my perfectly sculpted bosom. Kili licked his lips quickly, and I knew that he was overexcited at my arrival. "Come, lady Celebaggins. We must go meet eith the other dwarves."

I felt pissed that we would be interrupted by the other dwarves. I wanted to just stay and talk to Kili. I followed him too a dining room - leaving my intricate on what he called a 'glory-box'. The other dwarves looked like they had just finished eating, and when we entered they all stood in shock - the presence of a woman was obviously shocking. I saw Gandalf and he smiled at the men.

"Dwarf lords, this is Princess Meldiriel Celebaggins. Princess of Bagend, and Princess of Lothlorien. She is the daughter of the elven Lady Galadriel, and an old Baggins hobbit. The mix of their union created a dwarf. As well, she has the height of a dwarf but the body and beauty of an elf. I have asked her to join us because she is very powerful. A very good fighter and will be the greatest asset to our group."

The tallest and majestec of the dwarves stood, and rI recognized him as Thoerin my kin. He bowed, kissing my hand. "It is a pleasure, Princess Meldiriel."

"And mine, Thorin."

"This is our burgaler. Bilbo Baggins."

I hugged Bilbo, my cousin down the line. He seemed very upset by all the food that had been eaten from his supply.

The other dwarves bowed and kissed my hand, happy to make my aqquantance. I was also introduced to Fili. Kili's older brother. Except his hair was light, and he seemed more serious. He was jus tas handsome and my heart beat fast.

"I am stunned at your beauty, your majesty. I don't think even the sun has ever dazzled me as much as you do now."

I blushed deeply, and kissed his cheek in thanks. In the corner of my eye I was Kili wathcing us. He looked sad.

I felt sad and decided to look away, though, I felt Fili take my hand under the table. Thorin began to talk baout the journey, and everyone began to pay attention. We would have to defeat the deadly dragon Smaug in order to take back Erebor. This news got everyone angsty and the dwarvs began to talk over eachother - loudly. Thorin looked upset, he couldn't get a word out.

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I yelled! They all fell silent and looked at me. Thorin looked at me with appreciaction. "We need to defeat Smaug. It is the only way. I know you are all scared, but think of it as us all dying with eachother. As the only brave group who was able to do this. No one else will. And we will succeed. Thorin is right. We will so this. WHOS WITH ME!?"

The dwarves through their hands in the air, cheering loudly. Thorin grinned in happiness. Kili grinned at me. "That plan is brilliant, my lady. God Job! Your very smart."

"Thank you Kili, that means alot. Elevs are very smart." I kissed his cheek in thanks. This time, Fili looked upset. I felt bad... it was very conflicting.

At that moment, Bilbo finished reading the contract and fainted.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to review! Who do you think she should end up with? Leave a comment**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I dont own anything but Mel._**

**_2\. The Journey Begins_**

Bilbo put up a tremendous fight on coming for the journey. Many of the dwarves were put off by his rather hostility act. Gandalf couldn't even find reason within him. After he said no, we gathered within the sitting areas to sing the dwarve song. It made everyone sad and tired, and soon we all found a place to lay down to sleep. Bilbo, beig a gentlemane, gave up his bed so that I could rest. He slept within his now desolate pantry, crying all night over his lost food.

As the morning sun began to peek over the trees, Thorin woke us all and we quickly ate, tidied up, and left without a sound or trace. Biblvo could probably take our visit as a dream. We loaded up onto our horses. My horse was my own, my beautiful palomino/buskin cross named Arwen; after my elven neice and the daughter of my long dead sister. I had loved my older sister, Celebrían and her still living husband Elrond. Her daughter Arwen was dear to me. I visited her and her father whenever I was permitted time from ruling Lothlorien.

I made sure i was wearing ym fresh traveling clothes, a beautiful long gown of blue silk, with long trailing bell sleeves. There was silver embrodary all over the dress, a string of silver pearls at my neck. Itied my hair in a long beautfil side-braid, and had Kili help me place my intricite elf circlet on my head. I took up my many weapons, loaded down Arwen, and we were on the way.

As we passed by many of the hobbits, they stared at our company in shock. These folk were not used to seeing things that were out of ordinary. They bowed and smiled at me however, and a few came out to give me travel roses, which I entwined through Arwen's mane. As we made way into the forest they other dwarves began to make bets on wether bilbo would show up or not. I rode between Kili and Fili, and the three of us, with Gandalf and Bifur and Bofur said that Bilbo would join us. I had to have completet faith in my kin. Dwarve, elf, and hobbit. Without Bilbo we would has no burlagr for the mission.

I must have looked forlorn because a voice kicked me out of my reverie. "Are you alright my lady? You seem rather pale."

I turned to Fili with a sad smile. "Oh, it is nothing... I am just hoping that Bilbo will come. We need him more than any realize."

"He will come, my lady. I could tell just by looking at him. He is an adventurere."

I left the two brothers to talking and went to ride at the head of the party, with Thorin. The dwarven guy smiled ta me, bowing his noble head.

"I have been doing some thinking, my princess."

I raised eyebrow. "What have you been thinking?"

"I shall need Queen, when we take back Erebore."

I shockingly stared at him. He could nto be serious. Me? Queen of the dwarves. and his queen?! An Oakenshield?!

He seemed to read my face and nodded. "I was thinking that you may want to honour of such a privelage."

"Oh Thorin..." I looked back at the two brothers who were whispering together, eyeing us specteratively. "I would have to think of such an offer."

"Of course. " He nodded. "It is a big thing I ask of you. But i Must keep Duren's line."

I let my horse fall back towards Kili and Fii, and began to comtemplate my predickament.

"WHat did Thorin want?" Kili mused.

I knew that Tohrin probably didnt want his sons to know the truth, so I shook my head. "WE just talked about the rode ahead, nothing emportant."

at that moment Bilbo came running up, and everything was sorted out, he handed in his contract, and we began our journey.


End file.
